I Can't Let It Go
by Lya200
Summary: When Anna and Kristoff had their daughter, they were happy. Less happy when they learned she possessed fire powers. Furious when she tried to kill Elsa's daughter. Now, two years after the incident, they are trying to reason with the girl on Flame Mountain just to make little Ellie happy. Read to find more.
1. Birth of a Monster

I Can't Let it Go

Chapter one: A Born Monster Inside

_**Hi there peoples of Fanfiction. I am back with another fanfiction, only this time for Frozen. If you read A New Games, I am still writing it, but I am too **_***lazy***_**busy to post. I will probably update in a couple days. If you don't but you like Hunger Games, then please check it out. It will make me happy. This story is kinda dark with possible blood, possible death, singing, fire, and of course, Olaf. (I had to add that but don't worry, I love Olaf). The first couple chapters are just prologues or whatever for the actual story. They are still worth reading, but they will be filled with time skips. I do not own Frozen or the title (got it from SkybornWriterGal please check her out **____**). Enough of my talking, just **_**let us go. **_**Hahahaha cough cough.**_

Anna's POV

It has been three years since Elsa became queen. Not a whole lot has happened really. I mean, sure, Kristoff and I have started dating, Arendelle started having Frozen Friday, Hans has apparently escaped his prison ship and is missing, trolls are really popular, and I. Am. Bored. Well, at least I have that date with Kristoff to enjoy at the clock tower. He is really awesome like that. I carefully chose a summer green dress and forest green shoes for the date. Elsa helped me put my hair in a fancy braid down my back. After an hour of dressing, braiding, breathing, singing, and eating chocolate, I was ready to go.

Kristoff was waiting for me outside the gates. "Are you ready?" he asked me politely. I smiled up at him. "Of course I am," I replied. He helped me into the sled that I gave him three years ago to replace the one he lost when we went after Elsa. Sven was ready to bring us to the clock tower. Ten minutes later, we pulled up into the stables of Arendelle's Clock Top. The stable boy took care of Sven, so we chose to go ahead and go to the tower. We reached the top by climbing the stairs. Kristoff said quietly, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

I smiled at my boyfriend. "Of course it is."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

He grinned up at me. Then he said, "Hey Anna? Do you think you can get me my water bottle from my bag?" I nodded and looked through the bag. Opening up the bag, I was shocked to find a small velvet box instead of a water bottle. Kristoff looked at me hopefully. I threw my arms around him. "YES! I will marry you!"

7 months later

Elsa turned toward me. "You look beautiful." I looked down at my long white gown. Today is the day that I get married. I was wearing my mother's old crown from when she got married as my 'something old.' The dress was my 'something new.' As for my ' something borrowed' and 'something blue,' I was wearing Elsa's blue ice cape. My white dress has light blue snowflakes embroidered along the hem and sash. My red hair was in an elegant bun on top of my head. As a finishing touch, I was wearing the boots that I wore for when I first met Kristoff. The butler, I think his name is Henry, knocked on the door to the changing room. "We are ready for you." Elsa smiled. She was my maid of honor. Suddenly, the door flew wide open, and Olaf waddled into the room. I laughed at him. He was the one who is supposed to escort me down the aisle. Olaf piped up, "Hi Anna. Hi Elsa. Are you ready to get married and spend the rest of your life with the lopsided donkey?" I looked at my friend and sister. "Can I please have a few moments? Alone."

Olaf looked at me. "How long?"

I smiled. "Just a minute will do." I laughed when I heard Olaf saying, "One…Two…Three…" I was getting married. Just three years ago I had accepted another marriage proposal, only from another guy. I only had met him that day, yet I thought that I could trust him. How wrong I was. A few days later, he left me to freeze to death. Then, he went to attack Elsa. Luckily, we caught him and sent him back to his country. Still, it is kinda unnerving due past events. Sometimes I wonder if Kristoff would do the same. Then again, he saved my life several times. I really doubt he wants me dead.

"59…AND 60! Time to go," Olaf shouts happily. I nod and come out. Together we line up behind the others. The only "mothers" we have are the trolls so that will earn some laughter. I don't really know who the bridesmaids were except for my pen pal Rapunzel. As for my flower girl, I ended up using her daughter because neither Kristoff nor I knew someone else. The ring bearer is a little troll baby that really liked the fact we were getting together. As for groomsmen, we included Henry, Rapunzel's husband Flynn, and Oaken. Don't ask me how Oaken agreed to be our groomsman. After all, Kristoff called him a crook and Oaken threw him out of the shop. Then again, I did end up promoting his trading post about a year ago. Of course Kristoff chose Sven to be the best man, or best reindeer in this case.

After what feels like forever, the procession starts. I finally find myself walking down the aisle arm-in-stick with Olaf to the music of "The Humors of Glendart." It is a fun and upbeat music that we chose together. I knew everyone was watching me. I could here Kristoff's troll mother crying. I could feel Olaf skipping happily. I knew many things were happening, but I only had eyes for one man.

Kristoff was dressed in a white tuxedo with a pale blue tie. His wavy blonde hair was combed neatly. His white dress shoes were firmly put on the floor of the church. Grand-Pappy Troll was ready to marry the two of us. After several minutes of verses, singing, talking, ring-exchanging, etc., he finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-." Kristoff didn't let him finish. Instead, he kissed me lovingly. I kissed him back.

1 week later

We had went to a small island for the honeymoon. Now, we were heading home to live at the castle. Elsa's present was a new addition to the castle made out of that ice she used for her ice castle. After a while, I suddenly felt sick. _Blu-argh_! For the rest of the day, I was throwing up. Something told me that it was not a stomach virus. Even though I didn't take any tests yet, I knew I was pregnant.

9 months later

Kristoff smiled at me lovingly and encouragingly. I was about to have my child. We decided that if it is a girl, we would name her Annabelle Rose Winterwood. If it was a boy, his name would be Kristopher Ronald Winterwood. After what seems like hours of excruciating pain later, the child was born. Kristoff turned towards me and whispered, "Say hello to Annabelle."

I looked at my young daughter. She had Kristoff's green eyes and and his smile. Annabelle had my red hair and little nose. She was indeed a beautiful child.

Suddenly, what appeared to be smoke appeared from her small fingers. Concerned, the two of us took her the next day to Grand-Pappy Troll in hopes that he will prove our suspicions wrong. Sadly, he said otherwise. "Annabelle has, I fear, fire powers. These powers will prove to be dangerous enough to kill. Unlike Elsa's, her powers cannot be controlled except by feeling. Anger makes it uncontrollable. She must remain happy if you want her to keep others safe. I am sorry." I exchanged a look with my husband. We both knew that we parented a monster inside our young daughter Annabelle. And we were terrified.

_**Tada. This is part 1/3 of the prologue so yeah, sorry if it is confusing. Now you can be HAPPY! YAY! Please review and tell me that **_**everything is awesome**_____**. Review, follow, favorite, peace. Bye bye peoples. Remember to read A New Games.**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	2. Love or Duty

_**WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE TO REVIEW?! This is the only one of my stories that doesn't have a single review. Oh please please please review. Also, can you please check out my other stories. There is a Harry Potter fic, a Hunger Games fic, a few one-shots, a Minecraft fic, and a Minecraft fic about the Haunted YouTube series. I know you want to. This is Elsa's chapter. She will find possible love *hint hint*. Then we get to the good stuff he he he. Please look at my poll as well. Read on my peoples.**_

Chapter 2: Love or Duty

Five years later

Elsa's POV

I dress nicely in order to impress the future king of Avenesia. The two countries were thinking of starting a trade agreement. This was a good thing since we no longer traded with 'Weasel Town.'

My lady-in-waiting, Maria, helped me braid back my hair. I wanted to do something different, so I had it go straight down my back instead of over my shoulder. Maria pinned my tiara in place so that it did not fall out. "There. You look lovely, dear."

I nodded my thanks, and she left with a bow. I tried my best to look formal since most countries' queens don't wear gowns made primarily from snowflakes. The best I could do was borrow one of Anna's dresses.

I was glad we were going north. Since I had ice powers, I typically preferred cold over hot. "AUNT ELSA!"

I turned around to see the bouncing red braid and bright green eyes of my niece Annabelle. The five-year old hugged my leg since that was all she could reach. "Mom said that someday I might be queen! Is that true?"

I gently pulled her off me and smiled. I was one of the few people who knew about her powers. She had control over fire, but she lost her control when she was angry or excited. Annabelle's grip can quickly become that of hot irons. "You might if I never get married and have my own little boy or girl," I reply in order to appease her mind.

"Oh. Well, can you promise that you will never get married? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I'm not sure, honey. I don't really think I can make that promise just yet, okay? I need to go now to speak with some people from Avenesia, alright?"

Annabelle frowned, so in order to keep her from going insane, I add, "But if your mom is okay with it, I can take you with me on vacation right now."

Her eyes lit up like any normal child would on Christmas morning. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yep!"

"YAY!" She ran off, perhaps to tell Anna and Kristoff the news.

I banged my head on the wall. Now I was stuck traveling to and from Avenesia with a psycho toddler with fire powers on a wooden boat in the middle of the ocean for the most important meeting of my life. Yay.

She came back ten minutes later holding a suitcase. "Come on Elsa." She reminds me a lot of Anna at her age.

I give Anna and Kristoff a hug and scoop up Annabelle. "Let's go Little Grasshopper. We have a boat to catch." Even though the boat won't leave without us.

The royal carriage took us to the dock and the pair of us climbed aboard the ship _Royal Majesty_. Annabelle hopped into the nursery that we had built for her excitedly. It was a special room made of fireproof materials. This way, the ship won't burn down if she is having a temper tantrum, which by the way is common.

The royal secretary, Albert, stood next me as we left port. "Is there a good reason why you are bringing her along? Forgive me your highness, but that doesn't sound like the best decision."

Apart from Anna, Kristoff, Grandpappy Troll, and myself, there were very few people who knew of Annabelle's condition. The royal doctors, Annabelle's caretaker, and Albert all knew. We tried to keep it quiet. Things were bad enough with an ice queen, much less a fire kid.

"Don't worry about it. I have my reasons. Now if you will excuse me…" I walked over to the door to my quarters. "I would like my rest."

After a long voyage to Avenesia later

The ship pulled into the harbor. I breathed in the fresh air as I took in the breathtaking view of the beautiful countryside. It was amazing. Lush mountains were visible off into the distance. Grass swayed in fields in a welcoming manner. Streams sparkled as it swirled around my feet.

Annabelle was speechless at the beauty of it. "Wow. This is lovely, Elsa. Thanks for taking me." She tugged at my skirt. "What will we do first?"

"First we find our ride. Ah, here it is." A chauffeur drove up with a sign reading, "Queen of Arendelle." I lifted my niece into the carriage before I climbed in myself. As soon as we were situated, I felt the wheels start to roll.

Every so often, I heard Annabelle whisper, "Wow," or, "Look at this." I would not look though. I was too busy thinking.

Why was I so troubled about this meeting? I had no good reason to be all nervous. It was just a trade meeting, right?

We pulled up to the castle. The spectacular mansion was twice the size as the one back home. Lovely fountains seemed to place music with the soft splashing sounds as we were whisked away to meet with the prince.

The thick velvet carpet muffled the footsteps as we neared the throne room. I looked down at gloved hands. "Everything is fine," Albert reassured me.

I was worried that I would crack under pressure and let out a violent amount of ice everywhere. That would not exactly help. The butler opened the doors, and I stepped inside.

A lone figure stood with his back to us. He was looking at a lovely painting of the sunset. "Your Highness. The guests," the butler reminded with a cough.

"Ah yes. Of course." He turned around, and I was stunned at how normal he looked. Every other king and queen I've seen wear expensive furs and rich velvets. This one, however, was just simply wearing a leather jacket over a clean shirt, pants, and boots.

His brown eyes looked into my blue. "So you are the much spoken of queen of Arendelle? I feel very honored to have finally met you. My name is Elmond. Welcome to Avenesia."

He extended his and took mine into his. Elmond politely kissed it as all other kings I have met did that, so I was not surprised. "Thank you."

The king turned to the butler. "Mario, please take our guests to their rooms. We will talk over dinner."

Annabelle did a belly-flop onto the bed. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

I tuned out her giggles and instead had myself unpack both our things. We were staying for a week, so we might as well have our stuff within easy access if needed.

Five minutes later, I heard a loud wail. "I'M BOORREEDD!" To prove her point, Annabelle gave an exasperated sigh and purposefully rolled off the bed. "Oof."

Rolling my eyes, I picked her up and sat her down in a comfortable armchair. "Now sit, or else I won't take you on anymore trips. And please be quiet. I will give you some candy if you behave."

She pretended to zip her lips shut. I strolled outside the room and shut the door behind me. I needed some fresh air.

The servants passing by gave me curious looks. Probably due to the fact that as I passed by, an icy chill filled the air. The cool winter air felt nice compared to the stuffy heat of the castle.

I breathed in the air in relief. The cold was one of the few things that make me feel free. It allows me to forget for one small moment that I had a country to rule.

Like everything else, my moment could not last forever. A maid came out shivering to take me inside to get ready for dinner. "No, it's fine. I will wear this."

Teeth chattering, she nodded and went back into the castle. I was snapped out of my mental fantasy, though, so I reluctantly followed her.

I may have refused to change, but Annabelle was all for it. She begged me to help her into this silk gown from I think Gantee or something like that. In order to keep her calm, I relented and let her wear the dress.

Half an hour later, Mario the butler came to escort us to the dining hall. We were having a private dinner tonight with just Albert, Elmond, his elderly father, Annabelle, and I. I nervously took my seat a few seats down from where Elmond sat down.

Elmond attempted at casual conversation while we waited for his father to get here. "How is life in Arendelle?"

Annabelle tried her best to stifle her laughs. "All I can really say is that it is, well, interesting." My comment ended up sounding like a question since I could not find the right words.

"Hmm." Elmond glanced over at Annabelle who was now playing with her spoon in boredom. "Alice…"

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle, right. Forgive me, but I am just curious. Is she yours, or…"

I almost laughed. "No. That is not the case. Annabelle is my niece."

I swear that I caught him smile in relief, but before I could ask him about it, the king arrived so that we could eat our meal.

Dinner was relatively quiet at the beginning. No one made any attempt at conversation as we bit into our steak. Albert spoke directly to the king. "So, about the trade agreement…"

He laughed jollily. "Yes. I personally would like to do it, but I want to hear Queen Elsa's opinion."

They both looked expectantly at me. "Well, I see no problem with it. Arendelle has not been very successful monetarily since we stopped trading with Weselton." I did not call it by its nickname just in case.

He nodded. "I never liked Weselton. They are so obsessed with finding out how we get our resources. We stopped trading with those idiots ages ago."

I smiled. "I guess it is settled, then."

Elmond grinned. "I guess so as well." We shook hands and signed the contract. That was easier than I thought it would be.

Annabelle fan-girled over the desert. At least, her reaction was similar. Whenever she was not chewing, my niece would praise the cooks over the fantabulous cookies. The chocolate chips melted in my mouth which in itself was amazing since I normally have a low body temperature. They were soft and overall delicious.

Sadly, like all good things, our two weeks in Avenesia has to come to an end. Elmond accompanied us the docks longingly. He was actually a cool guy to be around, and I would be lying if I said that I would not miss him.

He kissed my hand before I stepped onto the ramp. "Stay safe, your highness, alright?"

"Of course I will, Elmond. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just worried. That's all. We will stay in touch, okay? Please?"

I giggled. "Sure. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we will meet again someday."

"I hope we will too. Goodbye, fair queen of Arendelle."

I waved down at him before the ship moved. Albert led Annabelle to her room, but I stayed back. It seemed impossible, but as I left Avenesia and Elmond, I felt a small feeling of longing. I felt like I want to go back for Elmond.

_**Since I am evil, I will stop here and now. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided that this was a good place to end off. Meanwhile, it has me questioning about whether or not I should end this like how I originally was going to. Look at me. I barely started this fic, yet I am already having second thought on how it should end lol. Was the chapter fantabulous? Did you like it? Do you sense any future romance? Will I ever stop asking you all pointless questions? Find out next time on I Can't Let It Go.**_

_**~Lya200~**_


End file.
